


The One Time When Shuichi Wasn’t Innocent

by Windfall13



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: (Seemingly)Innocent Kaito, Alternate Universe-No despair, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, POV First Person, Popsicles, “Comedy”
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 13:36:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13525386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windfall13/pseuds/Windfall13
Summary: All Shuichi wanted was a popsicle. But his dirty mind had other plans.





	The One Time When Shuichi Wasn’t Innocent

All I wanted to do was eat the last popsicle in the fridge. But apparently my boyfriend had other plans. In the end, I just let Kaito have it, seeing that he was very happy with it to begin with. Well, that was until we were both watching our favorite show and my eyes just so happened to “wander” to Kaito, who was getting a little too happy with the sweet treat. My eyes just watched as Kaito’s tongue worked to slurp all the juices dripping down.

‘It’s polite to slurp. So he’s not doing it on purpose at all. Right?’ I think as I slowly start to sweat through my uniform. Why do I have this on still? Kaito stares at me, “Aren’t you getting a little hot? Take off your jacket, babe.”

I gulp and nod my head. Thankfully, this distracted me from dirty thoughts, but only for a few minutes. Kaito loudly smacks his lips and hums. My head immediately darts towards the noise. The room suddenly got hotter than normal and I start to silently pant. I could only stare at my boyfriend as he teases the tip. Of the popsicle, I mean. Kaito’s tongue swirled around the tip and then he pushes the rest of it in his mouth and sucks on it loudly again. He pulls it out with a loud pop and I stare at his lips. They were red...and that’s all I could see before Kaito repeats the same process. It was so simple yet...so lewd. 

“K-Kaito...aren’t you being a little...I mean you look like you’re enjoying it a lot.” I stutter. Bless his heart, Kaito smiles with his thick, red lips, “Of course! Cherry is my favorite after all.”

Then, the piece fell between Kaito’s pecs. He frowns, “Aw.” 

I give a nervous smile, relieved that the tip was gone, “Th-That’s a shame.”

Kaito glares at me, “I won’t give up!”

With wide eyes, I was forced watch as Kaito slips the piece back between his pecs, the curved tip peeking out. His smile returns, “My pecs were feeling sweaty anyway.”

I gape at him with a red face and innocent Kaito stares at me confused, “Shuichi?”

I silently excused myself, “I’m going to...go to the bathroom.”

I silently leave Kaito to continue to watch the rest of the show. Minutes later, I hear Kaito yelling, “Shuichi! You pervert!”

**Author's Note:**

> This was just to practice first person pov so hoped you demons enjoyed and ✌️!


End file.
